I Need You
by kgilbert2021
Summary: This story is about how Clary gets abused, both verbally and physically, by her father. Her mom is dead and her brother had moved out from the toxic home. When Clary meets a boy at school, her whole life will be changed.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy summer night in Alicante. There was a chill in the air as Clary Morgenstern is walking into her death. She lives with her father, who always has a drink or a pill bottle in his hands. Ever since her mother died, due to cancer, Clary has been on her own, since her father hardly ever gives her the time of day.

Her brother, Jon, was 25 and moved away the day he turned 18. He left Clary to defend herself from her greatest fear, her Father. Both of them hated him and what he was doing. A family friend of the Morgensterns, named Luke, discovered about the abusive much sooner than anyone else did. To avoid being exposed Valentine, Clary's father, moved to the city that they live in now, Alicante.

Ever since the move, Clary has felt more alone than ever. She goes to a school where she gets tormented by the popular kids, mainly Jace. Who was the biggest jerk that she ever met, and a major player. All the girls in Alicante High School wanted to shack up with him and he would let them. She hated him. She hated his perfect golden hair that shone bright like a halo on an angel, which he looked like. He had a perfect body, all muscular and he had flawless skin, curls that framed his face. He was tall and of course, his eyes are what made every woman in that school wanna be with him. They were the most beautiful eyes Clary had ever seen and their color was extremely unique, gold. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight, but even though he was super hot, Clary still hated him for making suffer more than she already does.

Clary was standing in front of her house, checking her watch that read 6:45. _Shit, I'm late_ , Clary thought. She had to be home at 6:30 to cook dinner for her monstrous father because he was too drunk or too high to do it for himself.

As she enters the house, she immediately gets a whiff of the alcohol. She steps carefully into the house trying not to let the monster hear her, but unfortunately, he does and starts walking up to her with an awful grin on his face while she is standing there. Terrified.

"Why the fuck are late?" He asks as he slaps her in the face

Clary doesn't even have any time to answer as he takes his fit a punches her in the gut, causing her to come crashing to the ground. She immediately felt pain shooting up in her back. The punch and kicking finally stop after what felt like hours and hours. She had to force herself to walk up to her bedroom to sob her heart out. She made a promise long ago that she would never ever dry in front him because that will only give him the motivation to continue. These past 16 years of Clary's life have been rough, so to say. She has just gotten used to this being her normal.

After sitting on her bed for an hour, just thinking about her life and everything that has happened up to this point, she decided to take a shower to get all the dried blood off of her grimy body. She picks up the soap and starts scrubbing her slim figure. She is very thing for her age and also extremely short. She has vibrant red hair that almost looks like it could be on fire by how bright it is. To go along with her curly and untamed hair, she also had shining green eyes that are memorizing. Clary starts to sob about just think about her life. She questions who would still want her here? How can anybody deal with a freak like me? She asks as she slides down to shower the floor and cries her eyes out while the hot water is making her sore and achy muscles almost feel like there was never pain, to begin with.

After her shower, she quickly brushes her now even more tangles air and trough on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt, then slides underneath her covers. She just keeps on replaying the events of tonight in her head over and over again. _One punch, two punch, three punch….._

 _Tomorrow will be a different day, right?_ And with that thought, she finally decides to close her eyes and get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary awakes with a jolt by the front door slamming shut. _He left_ , she thought. Clary had no idea how long he would be gone for but that meant that she could go to school with no new cuts or bruises from him. She looks at the clock that is on her bed side table, it read, _5:30_. Clary had three hours before school started which meant that she could try and get her homework done since last night didn't give her enough time.

It was now seven o'clock and she finished all the homework she could before she needed to start getting ready. She gets up from her desk and rushes over to closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Clary decides on a burnt orange sweatshirt that hit all of her bruises so no one would question her. She just slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and her combat boots that made her looks just a little bit taller. She walked carefully into the bathroom, trying not to open up any of her wounds. She takes a hairbrush a combs out all of her knotted hair and messly puts it in to a ponytail to tame her the wild beast that she called her hair.

Once she was all dressed and ready for the never day, Clary made her way down stares too fine a note on the dining room table that read:

 _I'll be back in a month and don't you fucking dare touch any food while i am gone. I locked the fridge just to make sure you don't disobey me, bitch._

Clary started jumping up and down in joy because that meant no more beating or having to be afraid to walk into her house. It really matter to her that she couldn't eat because she hardly does any way.

She looks at her watch and it read 7:45. Clary had 45 minutes to get to school which was plenty of time since the walk was only fifteen or twenty minutes. She grabs her ipod and start listening to the to _Broken Home_ by 5 Seconds of Summer. She quietly starts singing to the song as she endoors the, surprisingly, peaceful walk to school.

 _They would yell, they would scream, they were fighting it out_

 _She would hope, she would pray, she was waiting it out_

 _Holding on to a dream_

 _While she watches these walls fall down_

 _Sharp words like knives, they were cutting her down_

 _Shattered glass like the past, it's a memory now_

 _Holding on to a dream_

 _While she watches these walls fall down_

 _Hey mom, hey dad_

 _When did this end?_

 _Where did you lose your happiness?_

 _I'm here alone inside of this broken home_

 _Who's right, who's wrong_

 _Who really cares?_

 _The fault, the blame, the pain's still there_

 _I'm here alone inside of this broken home, this broken home_

 _Wrote it down on the walls, she was screaming it out_

 _Made it clear, she's still here, are you listening now?_

 _Just a ghost in the halls_

 _Feeling empty, they're vacant now_

 _All the battles, all the wars, all the times that you've fought_

 _She's a scar, she's the bruises, she's the pain that you brought_

 _There was life, there was love_

 _Like a light and it's fading out_

 _Hey mom, hey dad_

 _When did this end?_

 _Where did you lose your happiness?_

 _I'm here alone inside of this broken home_

 _Who's right, who's wrong_

 _Who really cares?_

 _The fault, the blame, the pain's still there_

 _I'm here alone inside of this broken home, this broken home_

 _You've gotta let it go, you're losing all your hope_

 _Nothing left to hold, locked out in the cold_

 _You painted memories then washed out all the scenes_

 _I'm stuck in between a nightmare and lost dreams_

 _Hey mom, hey dad_

 _When did this end?_

 _Where did you lose your happiness?_

 _I'm here alone inside of this broken home_

 _Hey mom, hey dad_

 _When did this end?_

 _Where did you lose your happiness?_

 _I'm here alone inside of this broken home_

 _Who's right, who's wrong_

 _Who really cares?_

 _The fault, the blame, the pain's still there_

 _I'm here alone inside of this broken home_

 _This broken home_

When Clary arrives it is only eight o'clock, so she goes to her favorite spot in the back of the school that no one really knows about and takes out her sketchbook and starts to try while humming to a few of her favorite songs. The bell ring singling that Clary has 10 minutes to get to her first period class, english.

She takes her seat quickly in the back of the classroom. The bell rings and every student takes their seat. As soon as the teacher starts the lesson, Jace Herondale walked into the class and every girl, but Clary, turned all googly eyes. But he ignores name and turns his attention to Clary and giver her his signature smirk, but all she does it scuff and rolls her eye.

Clary tunes out what the teacher is saying until she hears her name and she perks up.

"Clary, you are partners with Jace for the writing assignment. And to everyone it is due and the end of the week so you better get started. The assignment is to write a fictional story about whatever you and your partner would like. Get to work" Mr. Garroway says.

Jace walks over to Clary and sits down next to her, She tries to avoid him but he starts talking to her,

"Look, shorty, you can just work on this cause i'm way too damn busy to do this with you and well because your a bitch. No one wants you here," Jace says to Clary. And with that the bell rings telling her that is time for art. _Good, a need a break_ , she thinks to herself.

It's finally lunch time and Clary goes outside and sits near her favorite tree and just draws until she forgets everything. Clary is pulled out of her trance by the sound of someone one walking towards her, Jace and the whole football team. The take her sketch book from right underneath her nose. The start tossing it around and Jace pushes her down and says,

" Lets see whats in here, huh?"

Before Clary even has time to respond he starts flipping though it and he has a shocked look on his face. There is drawings of her father punching her and kicking her. To her surprise, he tells his team to leave and they, of course, obey their captain order.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I had no idea," Jace says. He gives her back her sketch book and slowly walks away. All Clary can do is to slump down and cry. _My biggest secret is out there. To the person that I hate the most._ This thought just made clary cry even more.

The day is finally over and Clary is at her locker grabbing her things, until someone shuts her locker. She looks at who the culprit was and it was Sebastian Verlac.

"So, since no one likes you, how about you do us all a favor and just kill yourself," He says with a smirk. But then someone punched him and screams _GO FUCK YOURSELF VERLAC._ Clary recognizes that voice, _Jace._

He takes her hand and lead her to an abandoned hallway to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks with a soft voice that she had never heard from anyone before.

"Why did you stand up for me? You hate me" She asked and she looks into his golden eyes. His expression changed from concered to sadness.

"Because Clary, after I saw your drawing something snapped inside of me. You already had enough going on at home. I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. I just want to let you know that I'll be here for you." After he finished his speech, Clary didn't realize that there were tears coming out from here eyes until Jace to Clary into his arms, to let her cry it all out.

 **AN: Hope you guys like this chapter. There will be more Clace scene, I promise. Please let me know if you guys are liking the story so far and what else you guys want to see in the story. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary couldn't believe what just happened. She still doesn't understand why Jace was all of a sudden being nice? She knew that he has seen her bruises, but he didn't give a damn about her before. He went from being the stereotypical bully to acting like he actually has cared about someone other than himself for once. Clary just continued walking home with a half smile on her face. Well at least she thought it was a smile, since she couldn't remember the last time she had one on her face.

Clary walked into her smelly house and for once in her life she didn't have to deal with her drunk father and she could actually some free time to herself. Clary started working on the fictional story that her and Jace had to write but with everything that happened she doesn't know if he wanted her to write the story without him. _Everything is just so messed up now_ , she thought. Clary knew that she had to come up with a story to tell Jace, so that things could go back to normal. _Do I really want things to go back to normal? Of course I do._ Clary thought to herself. All she could think about was what she was going to tell the boy that knew something that no one else knew. Clary fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow was going to be like.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep!_ Clary's alarm clock was going off at 5 in the morning. She woke and was about to roll out of her unbelievably comfortable bed when she realized that her father wasn't home, so she could sleep in till 7. Which was a blessing because she never got to sleep in.

When seven o'clock finally rolled around, Clary up and took a shower to try and calm her nerves. She decided on a low cut green t-shirt, that brought out her already vibrant green eyes just a little bit more. She decided to straighten her hair since she has some time and to put on black skin tight jeans. Along with her low top converse. Clary went back into the bathroom one last time to put on some concealer and mascara. She took a quick glance in the mirror before grabbing her bag and walking out the front door. It's only 7:40, so she has about fifty minutes till school starts. She plugs her headphones into her IPod and starts her walk to her school. When she gets there at 8, she drops her bag into her locker and takes out eh materials she will need for english. She was about to walk away when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and she came face to face with Jace

"Hey" he said

"Hi, um, we need to talk" she said to him looking at her shoes, "those drawing that you saw, um, they weren't me." She look up at him to see him utterly confused, so she continued with her fake story. "It was my mom. Before she died she told me stories about her father and he would hit her and i don't know after she dies I drew those pictures because well, it's the last thing she told before she passed. I guess that I drew them so I could feel closer to her somehow?" After she finished her story she hadn't realized that Jace was now cupping her face and her heart rate and quickened up quite a bit.

"Clary" he started, "I know they weren't your mom"

"What do you mean? Of course it was!" Her voice was getting a little high pitch because she didn't want anyone to know the truth.

He reached down to her hand and grabbed her sketch book and turned to the picture that he saw yesterday

"Look," he says pointing to the her face in the drawing, "the girl has the same chipped front tooth as you do. Clary, I know i've been a dick lately but I want to help you. Help you with whatever you need." He started to come closer and closer until she pushed him away from her.

"No, Jace. We can't do this! We can't go from being complete enemies to being best friends. This isn't supposed to happen. Just go back to hating me. You weren't supposed to know any of this!" She was practically screaming at him by the end of her speech. All Clary do what turn around and run away from a shocked Jace.

Jace was walking into english when he notice that clary wasn't there and the bell was about to ring. He sat in his desk staring at the door waiting for her to come into the room. He haven't even notice that the bell rung, singling that it was time for second period, until his best friend, Alec, tapped him the shoulder.

"Come on, we'll be late for art," He said. Jace wanted a free period this year and inorder to do that he had to change his schedule around, so instead of having art sixth period, ne now has it second with Alec.

"What's on you mind Jace?" Alec said as the two boys were walking down to the art classroom.

"Nothing" Jace replied at kept staring a head like the other boy wasn't even there.

Clary sat on her stool with her canvas; paint in one hand and her paintbrush in the other. She was about to start painting when the door opened and she looked up to find Jace and other tall dark haired boy walk into the room. SHe quickly looked back down until her teacher was calling her to come to where she and the boys were standing. She set down her materials and starting slowly walking towards them.

"Clarissa, I need you to show Jonathan and Alexander what we have been doing the past couple of weeks and where everything is." Mr. Lewis said to her.

"But sir, surely there is someone else that can. I just started this piece and I really want to finish it before my inspiration is gone," Clary said and looked at him with her puppy dogs eyes.

"Clarissa, you will get five extra credit points for doing this. I can't thank you enough," and with that he walked away.

"Okay, well, follow me" she said to the boy trying not to make any eye contact with Jace.

She told them that they had to draw something that meant a lot to them and she just showed them where the paint and brushes were. She sat back down and started to paint and of course Jace had to sit down next to her and start up a conversation.

"Clary, please explain to me why we can't be friends," he asked

"Meet in the abandoned hallway during lunch," she said and just continued to paint. She wanted to forget everything, forget her dark past, and forget all of her worries.

When lunch time finally rolled around, Clary made her way to the place where she said that she would meet Jace. When she got there he was already there pacing back and forth. She grabbed him by the shoulders so her was forced to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong Jace?" She asked

"Why don't you want to be friends?" This was the same question he asked earlier. _Why did he care so much?_ She thought to herself.

"Because," she started "we just can't. Let's just say that the last person I was friends with, it just d-didn't work it." She said looking the ground. Her hands were now at her sides.

"What do you mean 'didn't work out'," He said with finger air quotes.

"You might wanna sit down for this." She said taking his nad and leading him to a wall and she slides down and patted the floor next to her, indicating that he wanted him to sit next to her.

"Six years ago, when I was ten, a family friend of ours found what about, well, you know. We were forced to move and….um….we were forced to take him out of the picture." She said and her voice very quiet

"Clary, I'm going to be fine," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No, you aren't Jace," she said as she looked up into his golden eyes. "Jace, if my father ever found out that you were my friend, then….um…..something really really bad would happen to you and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me," Clary with tears about to fall out of her eyes but she blinked them away. Jace couldn't handle it anymore. He lend down to kiss her but she turned away.

"Why did you act like you hated me?" She asked with her glossy eyes looking deeply into his.

"Because, Clary, I like you way more than as a friends." He said and he tried one more time to kiss her and this time Clary let him. Their lips moved perfectly in sync with one another. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly obeyed. He slipped his tongue in and it danced around in her mouth. Clary had never had a kiss that she wasn't forced into. This felt different than the others, like there was meaning behind it. When they both finally pulled apart they were out of breath and speechless. She quickly wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed to him so they could figure out what _that_ all meant. Clary was about to say until the bell rang which meant it was time for them to go their separate ways. SHe grabbed her book bag and gave Jace a quick goodbye hug and walked to her next class.

 **AN: Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated; I've been super busy with school and sports. Please let me know if you guys are liking the story so far and if there are any suggesting that you guys have feel free to let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

The school day ended and Clary began her walk to her house. She had her headphones playing happy, upbeat song rather than depressed songs. Clary was humming when she arrived at her how and notice something odd. Her father's car was in the driveway but he told her that he wouldn't be home for another month. She was very confused. She was smiling as she arrived home but now she had a look of horror on her face as she carefully opened the door to see why her father was home. Of course, when she placed a foot inside the house her father whipped his head around and he had a secure smile plastered on his face.

"Why hello beautiful daughter of mine," he said in a very terrifying voice. To Clary, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"W-what a-are you d-doing here?" She stuttered.

"My inside sources said that they saw you kissing Jace Herondale. MY GREATEST ENEMIES ARE THE HERONDALES!" He screamed at the top of his lungs at her, he continued, "DON'T YOU EVER THINK? YOU'RE A WHORE AND A SLUT!" By the end, he had slapped her until she saw stars. He punched her in the gut a couple of times and she swore that she could taste blood in her mouth. He threw her against the wall and Clary was fading in and out of conciseness. Her father came and stood over her; grabbed her by the roots of her hair and dragged her up the stairs.

"I'll show that Jace. He thinks he can have my daughter well he is damn wrong," he whispered to himself but Clary heard every word. He dragged her up and threw her on her bed. She was still groggy but once she heard the sound of a zipper unzipping, she shot straight up just to see her father taking off his pants. Clary knew what was going to happen and this wouldn't be the first either. He crawled on top of her and started to place kisses on her neck. Clary tried to resist but she couldn't get him off of herself. He ripped her off and slid her bra up to her neck, so her breast was completely exposed. Clary felt so exposed she wanted to scream but she knew that if she did that, things wouldn't end well for her. He starts massaging them and sucking on her nipples until they were hardened. Even Though Clary hated this so much and she wanted him to stop touching her, a small moan escaped her lips. Clary couldn't help herself.

"Mmmmm, you like that you dirty slut," Valentine said as he worked his way to unclog the bottom of her jeans. This was it, Clary thought to herself. She tried to kick him away and turn away from his touch but each time she would, she just kept on getting smacked or punch. He took off her underwear and her jeans in one simple motion. He spread her legs apart and with the same amount of force she tried to close them. He thrust into her which caused Clary to scream like someone had stabbed her. The pain was unbelievable. He kept going, thrusting in and out, harder and harder until he reached his climax along. He rolled off of her and laid beside her.

"How was that? Now that Jace Herondale knows your mine and forever will be," he laughed and got off the bed to get dressed. After he was dressed he left Clary all alone to her thoughts.

 _Why me?_ That's all she could think. She thought that fathers shouldn't treat nor touch their children in the ways that her father did earlier. She cried and cried for most of the night until she didn't feel anything anymore. She was numb.

Clary picked up the phone that was sitting next to her to look at the time. It was currently 4:45 am. She knew that she wasn't going to go sleep anytime soon, so she got up to see if her father was still home. She looked out the window and his car was gone. She raced down the stairs to see if there was note anywhere, and she found one on the fridge.

 _Clarissa,_

 _I will be gone for another two months. Also, if my inside sources ever catch you and Jace together and I will come back and rape you once again. Don't think you can get away with this my dearest Clarissa._

 _Valentine_

Clary was mixed with emotions right now. She was glad that her father was going to be gone for a long time but also very upset that she couldn't see Jace anymore. He was the one guy that ever cared about her and now she had to give that up because of her father. She wanted to scream but knew that she couldn't due to not wanting to wake the neighbor's up. Her father was controlling every aspect of her life and there was nothing she could do about it. Clary walked up the stairs and went into her bathroom. She looked through the bottom drawer and found her razor. She pulled down her shorts and placed the razor blade on her soft pale skin.

 _You're worthless._ One cut

 _You're pathetic._ Two cuts

 _You're a slut._ Three cuts

 _You're a loser._ Four cuts

Clary had blood running down her legs by the time she was done. In the end, she had twenty new cuts on both, her right and left thigh. It's much easier to hide them if no one can see them. Clary went back to her room and picked up her sketch and started drawing.

Clary was so lost in her drawing that she barely heard her alarm go off but she did which signified that she had to get ready for the school day. Before Clary went to take a shower she looked at her drawing with longing eyes because to her surprise she drew Jace.

She hopped outta bed and quickly took a shower to get the dried gloss off of her thighs. She came out of the shower wrapped in a towel until she decided what to wear. Clary picked a pair of leggings and a navy blue sweatshirt. She combed out her wild hair and managed to put it into a high ponytail. She paired her outfit with her black converse. She went into the bathroom one last time and put some foundation on to try and hide her black eye. She put some mascara on her eyes and chapstick and was ready to face the world. She checked her phone and it was 7:30, so she grabbed her book bag and her iPod and started to make her way to school. Clary left a little earlier because she had a limp in her leg due to the beating she got last night. When she arrived at school it was 8 and she just went straight to her English class because she didn't want to deal with Jace until she had to. Clary sat in the back of the class hoping that no one will notice her and she takes out her sketchbook and started to draw on a fresh new page. The final bell rings and students start to sit in their choice of seats. Jace, of course, chooses to sit right next to CLary but she does everything in her power not to talk to him. Much to Clary's surprise, the class had a sub and he told the class to just work on their writing assessments.

Jace turned to Clary and said, "Clary, I thought that we could-,"

"I already finished it," Clary said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, can I read it?" He asked

Clary pulled out a couple sheets of paper hand shoved them at him and didn't even glance at him once in the process. He accidentally touched her hand as he was receiving the paper and that just caused her flushed away from him. Jace had no idea what was going on with her but he was determined to find out.

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's been forever since I last updated, but I just wanted to let you guys know that it will probably be a couple more weeks till the next chapter is uploaded because I have finals coming up soon. Thank you for being so patient and I hoped that you guys are enjoying the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was even worse for Clary. All she wanted to was be away from everyone, away from Jace. She hated that her father was forcing her to stay away from the only person in the whole world who gave a damn about her. She hated how Valentine made her feel so weak and powerless. Telling her and convincing her that she was a mistake, which she believed and told herself everyday. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Jace started talking to her in class,

"Clary, you ok?" He asked with an actual concerned look on his face. _I hate this,_ she thought to herself

"Ya," her answer was very quick and short; she was looking at the desk trying not to get lost in those beautiful golden eyes of his. _I HAVE to stay from him,_ she told herself.

" _Please,_ talk to me," he said with almost a hurt sound in his voice. There were tears starting to form in her eyes and she couldn't help herself from them spilling out from her eyelids. Just when Jace was about to say something the bell rang and CLary darted out of the classroom to the bathroom in the abandoned hallway. Clary sat in the trashed bathroom that had marker stains and lipstick prints all over the stalls and mirrors. Her knees were up to her chest are her arms were wrapped around them. There were endless tears streaming down her eyes and her body was shaking due to the sobs coming from the tiny, broken girl in the bathroom.

Clary was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the door open or that someone was sitting next to her until a soft a delicate hand started to caress her check. She stiffened and looked up to have her own green eyes meet up with the perfect gold ones that she knew all too well. She turned her head away from his touch which caused his hand to fall down. There was a look of hurt in his eyes but also in Clary's.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked so sweetly she couldn't even believe that this was the same Jace that she had know before. It made her heart melt when he talked or even looked at her, but this was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Yes…...and..no," she wanted to tell him that they couldn't be seen together or that she was sorry or how she wished that he would just stay away, but she knew that would be too hard for the both of them.

Instead of saying anything he just picked her up and settled her into his lap and held her while her body was racking with sobs. He started to stroke her hair and whispering in her ear that everything was going to be ok, but Clary knew that it wasn't. She was a terrible daughter and person who couldn't follow one order, to stay away from Jace. Clary was finally snapped back into reality. _I can't be near him, I can't like him, this isn't right,_ that's all she could think about. Her head quickly shot up and her eyes met his. He was searching for something in her dull green eyes.

"Jace we can't do this," She breathed out to quietly that she didn't know if he heard or not, but he did. There faces were inches apart and she could feel his breath on her face and it was making her shiver.

"Why?" He asked like what she was saying was bringing him pain. _Did he really like me or is this and act,_ she thought to herself.

"Because….my father would kill me, literally" Clary said but whispered literally that it was _almost_ inaudible.

"What do you mean, _Clary_ " How he whispered her name made her almost want melt away from the world and just be with him.

"Just….bad things would happen if we were to be seen together," just thinking of what Valentine did made a shiver go through Clary and more tears were now streaming more flowingly down her face.

"Like what?" He asked and moved closer to her so that their lips were about a double centimeters. Before she could even respond he bent down and brushed his lips on her own, once again. She didn't have time to process what was going when she started kissing him back. Their lips moved in perfect harmony. His tongue was tracing her lower lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave it to him. Their tongues were battling for dominance until she gave up. He broke from the kiss for only a second to let Clary ketch her breath and to remove her top. He just stared at her with so much love in his eyes. He started to kiss her neck which made Clary moan a little when he hit the sensitive spot right below her ear. His hands were trembling all over body; Clary straddled his hips and was tugging at the hem of his shirt. He reach for it to remove the extra clothing. They were skin on skin, and Clary was enjoying every minute of it. And all of a sudden without any notice the door opened and the two broke away almost like they were on fire.

"Clary, wait until I tell your father. You little slut," Sebastian said. He was standing there with a twisted smirk on his face. Jace got up and punched him square in the jaw.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Jace screamed at him while the two boys were fighting. After several minutes Clary finally got her shirt on just when she heard a bang and she say Jace on the ground unconscious.

"What did you do!" She yelled at him while there were tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Your coming with me whore. Time to go tell daddy what you've been doing" He said to her while he grabbed her arm so tightly that she knew for sure that there would be a bruise for sure.

"You are going to wish that you were dead right about now," He whispered into her ear which made her shiver in terror.

He dragged her out of the bathroom leaving Jace lying on the ground and threw open the door that led out of the back of the school. Before she could comprehend what was going on she was blindfolded and stuffed into the back of the car. It started to drive and Clary had no idea in hell where she was going. _This was it,_ she thought to herself.

 **A/N: Sorry guys that I've been so inactive. It summer now so I'll have a little more time to write but right now i'm on my way to camp which i will be at for 4 week, so sorry for the cliffhanger. PLEASE REVIEW! 3 3**


End file.
